User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 7
Summer! Summer! Summer! It is finally, for me at least, summer! This means sleeping, developing insomnia again, and a general lazy overtone. This is going to be great. Smiley face. With all my senior friends gone, I have to "socialize" and make new ones. This will be weird. Oh well, any who, on to the news! That kinda rhymed. Chūnin Exams Here we have the The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death. You will have to go into the Forest of Death to obtain your scrolls of both the heaven and the earth. The next part will come only to the victors, difficulty will be present, but still try to win. Otherwise entering at all would have been pointless. Read this to know the procedures. Here we have the encounters so you can see your fellow exam takers progress. If need be, I will update this section if more stuff become revealed. Poll The previous poll was simple. It was a clash of the titans. Who would in in a fight? Ryun Uchiha, pride of the Uchiha clan, or Seireitou Hyūga, master of the Hyūga clan. The fans of the site have decided. The loser, with only 7 votes was Seireitou. I'm sorry Sei! The winner of the poll with 15 votes was Ryun! Ten must be happy. Congratulations you old Uchiha you! Alright, after talking to one of the other admins I will change the poll, mostly due to the fact it was use a long time ago. The new poll is who would win in a free for all battle? Fuyuki, the grand Mizukage and monster of water, Tenchuu Yagami, a powerful samurai and ninja swordsman, Yami Nara, the creature who lurks in the shadows, Isamu Yamanaka, the master of the mind, Sannoto Senju, a true sage and the master of the Eight Gates, Raido X, the man blessed with the eyes of the Sage, Miyuki Murakami, the princess of eyes that manipulates and destroys her foes, Kurenai Ketsuekigasu, the murderer of Kekkei Genkai, or finally Ayako Gozen, the rōnin of the Land of Iron who wields the blade as if she was born to slay. All of these guys are highly trained, very strong, and we need someone to map the area over again after it is done. Implying their is anything left that is. Haha, murder. I mean... this is totally a friendly fight. Hahaha... Featured Character Akemi Hyuga was featured this week. She is the daughter of Naruto and Hinata, the powerful leaf-nin. Normally I dislike fanon children of the canon series fan pairings, but she is good enough to let slide. Being the child of the Hokage and an heiress, as well as a student of Sakura, she has plenty of expectaions on her and recieves great praise. This being said, she fills the role of the princess like Tsunade, but is far more snobby. Her battle strength combines the use of the Byakugan, Gentle Fist, and medical techniques, and has the capability to use Wind Release. Let's just be happy some of the Kyūbi's chakra didn't end up in her, otherwise she would be freightening on new levels. I just wonder what medical techniques she will gain and if she may learn fūinjutsu. Contest A contest finally, I was given this on the chat. Rather then an actual content battle, a battle you want to see battles. What characters would you like to see clash and ''why?'' Is it due to similar stories, abilities, or becuase they are so drastically different that the fight would no doubt be bloody and entertaining. For me I'd love to see a full scale battle between Miyuki Murakami and Raido X, one on one, no chance of outside interference. Why? One is the great anti-hero who typically ends up doing good, and the other is the a sweet, young lady who at times causes great waves of destruction. The two can duke it out with their eyes, see which dōjutsu is the true greatest. That and the owners of them are my friends on the chat. c]:{D Sombrero mustache smiley face! Same old, same old. Give me ideas and this part can continue after this contest. Sure, now that it is summer I can think of this part more often but I'd still like help. I'll even credit you if you like. :D Help a brotha' out. Dreams Taking a turn away from favorites, what are your dreams? What do you inspire to be or become? What do you inspire to do and accomplish? What do you want to do with your life? Me? I'm not sure, my love of animals may lead to me being a vet, or take a turn to biology. I also do enjoy history, maybe a history teacher. Sure, I have talked about my choirs and such, I enjoy music but I don't see myself doing it as a career. So, elaborate with us if you feel comfortable about it. Addio Farewell y'all! It is time to eat my steak and shrimp. I covered everything I could think of. If you think of something else that is important, then please inform me either on the comments here, my wall, or in the chat. "The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." -Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Blog posts